


Watanuki Fail

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: ou ninguém consegue embaraçar Watanuki mais do que ele embaraça a si mesmo





	Watanuki Fail

Uma das primeiras coisas que Watanuki contou para ele para Himawari naquele dia era que o avô de Doumeki tinha aparecido em seus sonhos novamente. Após esse pequeno relato Himawari perguntou como Haruka-san era em geral. Doumeki achava que ele poderia responder melhor do que Watanuki essa pergunta, mas o outro rapaz começou a responder antes que ele tivesse a chance.

"Oh ele é ótimo, você nunca adivinharia que ele é parente desse aí. Ele é muito legal, e muito bonito, e sábio. Ele dá ótimo conselho..."

E Watanuki continuou falando embora Doumeki tenha parado de ouvir nesse ponto já que sua mente estava ocupada demais processando o que ele tinha acabado de ouvir pra conseguir prestar atenção no resto da sentença.

Após Watanuki terminar seu festival de elogios Doumeki decidiu perguntar :

"Você disse que você acha que o meu avô é muito bonito ?"

"Bem ele é, é apenas uma observação. Porque você está focando nessa parte ?" Watanuki disse defensivamente.

Doumeki olhou para Watanuki por uns dez segundos esperando que o outro rapaz ligasse os pontos, percebendo que isso não ia acontecer ele decidiu reformular sua pergunta :

"Você disse que você acha que o meu avô que é idêntico a mim é muito bonito ?"

A expressão de súbito horror na face de Watanuki era impagável. Assim como a de Himawari tentando muito não rir.

"Isso não foi nenhum pouco o que eu disse ! Seu...você...você está tirando minhas palavras do contexto !"

"Na verdade o que eu fiz foi colocar as suas palavras em contexto"

Nem mesmo colocar seus dedos em seus ouvidos conseguiu proteger sua audição adequadamente da explosão de gritos que vieram do outro rapaz. Mas ainda assim, tinha valido a pena e aquela pequena conversa conseguiu lhe colocar em um bom humor pelo resto do dia.


End file.
